Tem Shop
}} owner }} The is a vendor in Undertale found in Temmie Village, which is hidden in Waterfall. It is known as the only vendor in the game willing to purchase items from the protagonist. Profile Appearance The shopkeeper has the same basic appearance as all other Temmies in-game, with a few exceptions: light gray instead of black hair, and a sky blue and yellow striped shirt instead of a solid sky blue shirt. When Temmie is paid to go to college, she dons a black graduation cap. The Shop itself shelves a branch with a leaf, a bone, a glowing purple potion and two single socks, both very different in size and design. On top of a couple of what seems to be cardboard boxes, a picture of the Annoying Dog can be seen. Albeit these items are displayed for purchase, they are unobtainable in the real game and serve no purpose rather than decoration. The shop's "counter" is also just a cardboard box with the words "TEM SHOP" painted in yellow and blue on its side facing the protagonist, matching the clothes of the Tem Shop owner. Personality The Temmie Shopkeeper, like most Temmies, speaks with incorrect capitalization and spelling. Though there are different dialogue options, she either says hello or will only note a topic's existence should the protagonist ask about it (Upon asking about the shop, the Temmie Shopkeeper only recommends that the protagonist go there). Unlike most other Temmies, however, when the protagonist refuses to sell an item a second time, she will speak in perfect and fluent English. Main Story Neutral and True Pacifist Route The Tem Shop, located in Temmie Village, is hidden from the rest of Waterfall, and is only accessible from a non-lit path in the Mushroom room of Waterfall (Located east of Gerson's Shop). The Temmie Village's existence is only noted by Gerson, who will recommend the protagonist go to Temmie Village when attempting to sell an item to him''Though, I've heard if you want to sell stuff, the Temmie Village is your best bet. Where is it? ... I don't remember.'' - Gerson (video); and Undyne, who will tell the protagonist how to get there, but recommend that they don't''I mean, the path to Temmie Village is never lit up here. But why would you wanna go there!?'' It's down south if you want to avoid it. - Undyne (video) . Unlike all other shops in the game, it is possible to sell items to the Temmie Shopkeeper. Because of this, the Tem Shop is the most efficient way in the game to obtain large amounts of Gold. Whilst selling items to the Temmie Shopkeeper, there is a 1/8th chance that she will find a sudden liking to the item being sold and will offer a higher price for the item. If the protagonist denies selling the item, she will put up an even higher price. It is here that the protagonist should sell the item, as it is the highest price they will get for it. Otherwise, the Temmie Shopkeeper will speak in normal English and the item will not be sold. Genocide Route The Temmie Shopkeeper's dialogue and overall personality is unchanged by the protagonist's killing spree through the Underground, and will buy and sell items as usual. The only differences are her wares (She sells a "premiem" Temmie Flake instead of "tem pay 4 colleg") and the music that plays while in the shop (It is slowed down, like other tracks on a Genocide Route). Since it is impossible to pay for the Temmie Shopkeeper's college in this route, the protagonist cannot obtain the Temmie Armor. Dialogue Trivia * " " is a play on "Item Shop", commonly found in RPGs. * The bottle on the shelf may be a reference to Temmie Chang's thesis film, Potion Shop. References es:Vendedora Temmie ru:Лавка Темми zh:Temmie商店 de:Tem_Shop Category:Vendors Category:Waterfall